You're My World
by likeaserenade
Summary: After being married for five years, Blaine wants to take the next step: having a baby.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

_Kurt Hummel has had a very long day and not the best to be completely honest. All he wanted to do was get home and take the longest bath in the history of time and after being in meetings all day, it's definitely what he needed._

_When he arrived at his apartment, Kurt almost didn't see Blaine holding out a glass of wine in his direction as he walked by. Kurt took the wine and nearly downed the liquid that was in the glass leaving Blaine to scrunch his eyebrows together in slight confusion._

"_You seem mildly distracted," Blaine almost whispered, that charming smile that always made Kurt melt on his lips. "Bad day at work?" Before Kurt responded, he took Blaine's wine glass out of his hand and nearly downed that one as well._

"_Bad doesn't even begin to describe the day I had." his voice a little a little raspy from gulping down the two glasses of wine. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go sit in a scalding hot tub of water while I mentally murder people."_

"_Kurt, wait, hold on," Blaine chuckled softly as he latched on to Kurt's hand, finally looking up seeing Blaine for the first time since he had gotten home and noticed his hair was currently un-gelled, which seemed a little odd considering he never went to school with it like that, but was dressed as though he just came from there. Kurt wanted to ask what was going on, but his words escaped him as Blaine lightly pulled him into the other room wrapping his arms around his waist, Kurt noticing the soft music for the first time as he put his arms around Blaine's neck while resting his forehead against his neck, pulling Blaine closer as he pressed the side of his face into Kurt's head, his lips by his ear._

_Kurt closed his eyes, letting out a content sigh as they slowly swayed to the music, listening as Blaine hummed softly along to the song playing. Kurt wasn't really paying attention to the music, but when Bruno Mars' _Marry Me_ came on, he slightly caught on to the pattern that Blaine would hum along, but would sing, _hey baby, I think I wanna marry you_. However, he just pushed it aside snuggling closer into Blaine as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist tighter. The music stopped all together when the song ended, but the two continued to sway contently, hoping to stay like this forever._

"_Kurt…" Blaine said just above a whisper._

"_Mm?" was all Kurt responded with as he was very comfortable and didn't want to be disturbed from his position._

"_I think I wanna marry you," Kurt stopped moving at Blaine's words and immediately looked up into his eyes._

"_W-what?" Kurt whispered in a barely audible voice._

"_In fact, I know I wanna marry you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. My whole life I never thought I could be happy, I thought I was stuck…and then I met you on the staircase at Dalton and my life changed. I never knew what it was like to love someone that it hurt and to be loved back the same way…it baffles me. You are the only person I want to be with, to wake up in the morning and fall asleep next to at night and have stupid, little fights over nothing. I want to be the one who cheers you up when you're sad and calm you down when you're angry. I want to have a family with you, I want to grow old with you and be with you for everything in-between. I can't even imagine doing any of those things with anyone else because I can't…there is no one else. It's you, Kurt. It always has been and it will always be. I love you, Kurt and I hope you feel the same way." Blaine took his right arm from around Kurt and put it in his pocket, taking out a simple, silver band, holding it up between them and whispered, "Will you marry me?"_

_Kurt looked at Blaine with tears in his eyes. All he could do was look at Blaine, seeing that his face was relaxed and had hope in his eyes with a soft smile on his lips. Kurt opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, a single tear falling down his cheek so all he did was nod, pressing his lips into Blaine's, kissing him softly as though confirming his answer._

"_Yes…" Kurt breathed before going back in to kiss him again. "A thousand times yes."_

_Blaine smiled into the kiss and stayed a moment longer before pulling back to put the ring on his fiancée's left hand. After it was on, Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt's. "So…can I join you in the tub?"_

_Kurt smiled widely, nodding his head before kissing Blaine again._

Kurt sat in his office chair at home thinking about the night Blaine proposed to him. It was something he thought about a lot and something that always made him smile as he subconsciously played with the ring on his finger. Not too much later did his husband pop his head around the door, coming into full view. Blaine's curly hair was tamed with gel while he was wearing a black suit and tie with black dress shoes, his jacket in his hands, smiling at Kurt, who had on a similar attire.

"You ready for your big night?" Blaine asked, leaning against the frame of the door. Kurt looked up and smiled.

"Yeah…let's go," he said, pushing in his chair and grabbed his coat off his desk walking over to Blaine and kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Blaine smiled back. "Come on…let's go or else we're gonna be late."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

_One Year Later_

"Rachel Berry, you are driving me up a fucking wall!" Kurt shouted from the other side of the stage. "Let's just get through the scene ONCE before you start picking out every single little detail!"

Kurt had no idea why he agreed to this in the first place. Rachel had come up to him months ago suggesting they should work together, i.e. Kurt writes the show with Rachel being the star, both of them producing and directing the show together. It sounded like a good idea at the time, but now he was seriously regretting it, especially since she had been pointing out every single flaw whether it be with the dialogue, the other actors or the music.

"I am not!" Rachel shouted back defensively in her Rachel Berry way. "I am merely suggesting ideas to make it better!"

"Suggest them at a different time! We need to get through this scene and get at least the mechanics down before we move on to anything else." Kurt directed as he moved downstage, turning around to face his cast. "Now, let's just get through this and then we can move on." They had only gotten through a quarter of the scene before Rachel stopped and made a comment of how her co-star's entrance was all wrong, making everyone moan and groan. Kurt walked off stage rubbing his temples while saying with a clearly irritated voice,

"Go to lunch, guys…one hour." As Kurt walked down the stairs and into the audience, he spotted Blaine seated comfortably in one of the seats towards the front of the stage and walked over to him, still rubbing the sides of his head.

"How much of that did you hear?" Kurt mumbled, taking a seat next to Blaine.

"I wish I brought popcorn." Blaine said with a slightly enthusiastic tone and a smile on his face making Kurt groan.

"Shit…"

"No, no, it was very entertaining. You and Rachel should really have your own TV show, it'd be great!" Judging by the look on Kurt's face, Blaine knew he needed to stop talking immediately. "Ok, I'm sorry, but seriously, aside from Rachel being…for lack of a better word, Rachel, how's everything going?"

"Everything and everyone else is doing great and we would be so much farther along if, ya know, Rachel wasn't being Rachel." Kurt said with a slight bitter laugh at the end and then taking a look over at Blaine, his face scrunching together in confusion. "Why are you here? Not that I don't love seeing you, but don't you have class or Glee or papers to grade or something?"

"Well, it's Saturday so there is no school and I do have papers to grade, but I wanted to come and have lunch with you. You've been so busy with this lately I feel like I don't get to see you a whole lot." Blaine said with a shrug of his shoulders, taking Kurt's hand in his giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Like I said, we would be so much farther along if Rachel wasn't being Rachel, but I would love to have lunch with you." Kurt smiled for the first time since he walked into the theater.

"Great! Come on, let's go eat at the park down the street. I brought lunch and it's _gorgeous_ outside." Blaine smiled back before standing pulling Kurt up along with him.

"What'd you bring?" Kurt questioned.

"Your favorite italian sub with extra italian dressing from that sub shop that's by us."

"Oh my god, Blaine! I love you so much right now!" Kurt gushed as he wrapped an arm around Blaine's waist as they made their way out of the building and to the car.

After they ate their lunch, Blaine walked Kurt back into the theater before saying goodbye and leaving to go home. For Kurt, his day just kept on getting longer and longer because Rachel wouldn't move on from anything until everything and everyone did it perfectly. It wasn't until late when Kurt got home, and when he did, he found Blaine at the kitchen table, his head rested on the surface fast asleep with a pen in his right hand. Kurt could only assume he was grading his students' homework assignments while he fell asleep. He smiled at the sight before gently waking Blaine up and taking him upstairs to bed.

As the new week started, Kurt noticed Blaine was acting differently. Not bad, just not in his everyday mood. At first he just thought Blaine was being nice and considerate and just being well, Blaine because he's always nice and considerate, but Kurt's noticed he's been going overboard recently. First it started out with when he showed up at the theater to have lunch with him. Again, Kurt just thought it was a nice gesture, but come Sunday morning, there Blaine is with breakfast in bed, something they've only done a handful of times. It's also not only breakfast he'd make, Blaine would make every lunch and dinner as well. Kurt has also become aware of how loving and affectionate Blaine was being. Which again, he was not opposed to because Kurt knows Blaine loves him very much, but even this seemed a little much.

It had been another long day for Kurt when he strolled into his house on Friday night. He half expected Blaine to be out with friends, but was surprised to find him sitting on the couch with papers sprawled out across the coffee table, which Kurt assumed to be his students' homework.

"What are you doing home? I thought you were going out with people?" Kurt inquired as he stepped into the room from the kitchen.

"I was, but then there was this whole confusion where some people thought we were going out this week and some people thought it was next and surprisingly there was one of them who didn't know they said they were coming. So I talked to Wes-"Blaine stopped talking when he looked up at Kurt who was rubbing his neck and wincing slightly. "Is your neck sore?"

"A little…so is my back. I'll be ok, just need some sleep."

"Nah, come 'ere, I'll rub it for you," Blaine offered, putting his pen down on the coffee table, shifting slightly giving Kurt enough to sit in front of him.

"No, it's ok, you have papers to grade, and I don't want to interrupt you." Kurt turned down Blaine's offer who waved his hand which waved the comment.

"I've been grading papers all night and they all majorly suck, so please, sit down and let me help you." Kurt looked at Blaine with suspicion in his eyes, which seemed to be ignored as Blaine patted the space in-between his legs, encouraging Kurt to sit down. Eventually, he listened and sat down in the vacant space, second's later feeling Blaine's hands on his shoulders, moving in ways Kurt could only believe was magic.

"Damn that feels so good…" Kurt murmured, leaning back against Blaine, getting lost in the touch, hearing a soft chuckle from behind.

Blaine pressed a kiss in the side of Kurt's neck, which turned into lightly suck his skin, turning the pale flesh into a light pink color. Kurt turned his head to the left, giving Blaine more room to work, which he trailed his hands down Kurt's arms, soon wrapping them around his waist, lightly running his fingers over Kurt's stomach.

"Oh, you definitely want something, Anderson," Kurt lightly moaned as Blaine rested his back against the arm of the couch.

"What makes you say that?" Blaine asked innocently, moving towards the sensitive patch of skin behind Kurt's ear.

"Just tell me what you want and _dear lord_ never stop doing that…" Kurt practically breathed out. Why was Blaine so good at that? As much as Kurt loved what Blaine was doing, he pushed himself away, turning so that his legs were draped over Blaine's right leg, now being able to face Blaine and get an actual answer. "What do you want, Blaine?"

Blaine looked down at his hands in his lap, not knowing why it was so hard to say one simple thing. Kurt rested his shoulder into his husband, and put his forehead against Blaine's temple. After what seemed to be forever, Blaine answered softly with,

"I want a baby."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Kurt pulled back and stared at Blaine with wide eyes and a blank face. Had he heard him correctly? Did Blaine really just say he wanted a baby? Kurt assumed it was another attempt at asking for a puppy, something Blaine immediately started asking for since they first got engaged, but even then it goes back further because as a child, since his mother was allergic to anything with fur, Blaine never had any pets growing up.

"You…I-uh, um, I…sorry, _what_?" Kurt stuttered, not knowing how to answer Blaine.

"I want to have a baby with you." Blaine repeated himself, still using that soft voice Kurt loved so much.

"Really? Wow…" Kurt looked at him with his eyebrows slightly furrowed, trying to wrap his brain around this new concept. "A baby, Blaine? Now?"

"Well, there's no time like the present." he chuckled, trying to diffuse any uncertainties Kurt was having. "And yeah, you know that I've always wanted to have a family…especially with you."

"I know, but do we really have time right now? I mean…every time you've asked to get a puppy I've said no because they're a lot of work and…a baby is so much more work that a puppy if not twice as much. Also not to mention there's just so much going on with my work and your work…"

"No, hey listen…I've been figuring this out; you're done with your show with Rachel end of March, beginning of April, right?" Kurt nods. "Well I'm done with school end of May and am on summer break. That gives us three months of me not working, three months of which you can take off."

"That's ridiculous, Blaine. We have to work," Kurt said with his infamous raised eyebrow.

"I know, I meant three months of both of us not constantly working where we're exhausted all the time and just want to sleep."

"Yeah, because when we have a baby we'll be up and jumping around all the time." Kurt deadpanned.

"You know what I mean," Blaine whispered, putting his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him close. Kurt looked at him for a moment, Blaine's eyes full of hope, pleading Kurt to just say yes. He smiled softly, running his fingers through Blaine's soft curls. _Yes, I do_, Kurt thought to himself as Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder. "It'll be so much fun, just think about it…looking down at her sweet, innocent little face for the first time, your heart will melt and you'll never be happier. Then taking her home and never wanting to put her down because you love holding her in your arms…giving her a bath for the first time, picking out clothes for her…watching her sleep in her crib…"

"Her?" Kurt inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"I've always wanted a little girl…"

"Well then…" Kurt murmured into Blaine's curls before pressing a kiss into it. "I guess we're gonna have ourselves a baby."

"Really?" Blaine shot up from Kurt's shoulder, eyes sparkling and a big smile on his face.

"Yeah," Kurt whispered into Blaine's lips, nuzzling their noses together. "You can be quite convincing from time to time."

Blaine didn't answer; all he did was close the space between them, pulling Kurt down with him kissing him senseless.

The next morning Kurt woke up finding that Blaine was resting his head on his stomach, his left hand resting in a loose fist by his face with their legs intertwined. Kurt couldn't help but smile at the sight, taking his left arm from around Blaine's shoulders and running a hand through his unruly hair which seemed enough to wake him up. Blaine moved his head so that it was still resting on Kurt, but enough for him to look at his face. Kurt chuckled softly as Blaine looked up at him with his still sleepy eyes and a sleepy smile.

"Be more adorable, I dare you," Kurt challenged as Blaine shut his eyes once more, his smile wide as he nuzzled his face into Kurt's torso, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist as they both laughed.

"I am so incredibly happy right now." Blaine smiled up at Kurt who smiled back, Blaine saying absentmindedly to himself, "I can't believe I'm finally gonna be a dad."

"Off," Kurt batted at Blaine's arms, making him pull them away before Kurt got off the bed and walked into his closet to get ready for work. "So since you've had more time to think about this, what have you been thinking?"

"Thinking about what?" Blaine furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he lay back down on his side of the bed, stretching his body.

"The baby, as in adoption or surrogacy," Kurt clarified.

"Surrogate," Blaine answered quickly making Kurt poke his head out staring at Blaine.

"You answered that pretty quickly. Care to share your reasoning?"

"Well…if the adoption is a long process for a straight couple, just imagine what it would be like for a gay couple. Then there's the whole thing about the second party changing their minds and wanting to keep the baby and too many complications. I have nothing against adoption, I think it's a great thing…but surrogacy…it's just…"

"More real?" Kurt finished as he walked out of the closet with his clothes in hand, resting them at the end of the bed before he sat down next to Blaine.

"Yeah…and I know it has its pros and cons like adopting…I just want to go through with it from start to finish like any other straight couple…like I would do with my wife if I were straight." Blaine whispered, looking straight into his husband's eyes. "Is it weird that I think about it in that way?"

"No…" Kurt smiled softly putting a hand on Blaine's left check. "It's human."

Blaine smiled lovingly up at Kurt, silently thanking him for understanding how much it means to him. "I thought we could do a Neil Patrick Harris and David Burtka type of deal…" Kurt looked at Blaine taking his proposal into consideration.

"I'll tell you what…let me think about this and we can talk more about it when I get home from work today, alright?" Kurt proposed, pressing a kiss to Blaine's forehead before he stood up to go to the bathroom and take a shower. "Do you want to come with? We can always use the help, plus you know Rachel…the more people that can keep her sane…"

Blaine smiled, but shook his head from side to side. "Can't. I have some assignments I still need to grade plus I have to make some lesson plans for next week because I've been putting that off for too long."

"Alright, suit yourself then,"

Kurt was almost done with his day when he heard two of his dancers talking on one of their water breaks. He tried not to listen in, but it was really hard for him not to because their topic of conversation had his full attention.

"So my brother pretty much gave up on the whole adoption thing because it would take too long, plus this last time their lawyers went head to head…it got to be pretty nasty, actually. But anyway, they got tired of waiting so they decided to try a surrogate – I offered my services early on but he said it would just be too weird if his sister carried his baby…and after I thought about it more, I agreed. But honestly, they couldn't be happier since it's actually happening this time." The blonde girl explained to the brunette, taking a swig from her water bottle.

"That's really great, Maggie! Tell them congratulations for me." The brunette said before walking off behind the curtain, leaving the blonde girl, Maggie, standing by herself giving Kurt the opportunity to speak to her.

"Hi there, Maggie, right?" Kurt smiled as he walked up to the girl.

"Yep, you'd be correct, Mr. Hummel!" she greeted back cheerfully. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help overhear the conversation you just had…"

"Yeah! My brother and his husband are having a baby. I'm so excited for them." she smiled.

"That is truly amazing and um, actually pretty coincidental…my husband, Blaine, and I, are actually discussing about starting a family of our own." Kurt began, not really sure how to progress with the conversation without making it totally weird and uncomfortable for the both of them.

"Really? Congratulations!" Maggie beamed at the already smiling director. "Have you guys decided what you want to do?"

"Blaine's actually the one who's been doing the thinking, and we're gonna talk about it more when I get home tonight but I was listening to your conversation and I heard you offering to be the surrogate for your brother and his husband but they said no – and here comes the really awkward, uncomfortable, creepy part…what I was wondering is if you would still be open to it? If you would want to be the surrogate mother to mine and Blaine's baby," Kurt finally asked, but quickly added, "If I'm overstepping please let me know because I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable or weird or anything."

Maggie looked at Kurt, blinking a time or two. "No, no you're not overstepping…wow; um…have you and your husband talked about this?"

"I know Blaine really wants to go the surrogate way, he told me that this morning…and I know we – you, Blaine and I…I know we don't know each other extremely well and if you don't have any plans tonight, you'd be welcome to join us for dinner and maybe, if you'd be interested, we could discuss that? We could all get to know each other better and make sure that everyone is comfortable and is one hundred percent sure about everything. Again, if I'm crossing a line, let me know."

"Uh, yeah, sure that'd be great." Maggie said, finally looking up at Kurt with a smile on her face. "I'd love to join you guys for dinner."

"Great! Did you drive here or-"

"No, Gracie picked me up, why do you ask?"

"I was going to offer to drive you over and then drive you home, if you're comfortable with that."

"No, yeah, that sounds great. After rehearsal, k?" Maggie just barely finished her sentence before Kurt latched onto her giving her a big hug.

"You are the greatest person in the history of the world and I will love you forever." Kurt stated before letting her go as she chuckled. Maggie walked away smiling as Kurt pulled out his phone sending a text to Blaine.

_Set a third plate for dinner_.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

"I'm home, Blaine!" Kurt announced as he and Maggie walked through the garage door, through the laundry room and into the kitchen.

"I'll be right down!" A voice echoed through the house.

"What if he doesn't like me?" Maggie muttered, suddenly extremely nervous as Kurt took her jacket from her.

"Impossible," Kurt called as he wandered over to the stove seeing what Blaine made them for dinner – and also to make sure it wasn't burning. "You're so incredibly loveable he won't have a choice – and it takes a lot for Blaine not to like someone, anyway. Now come on in, have a seat; make yourself at home."

"Hey babe," Blaine smiled as he stepped into the kitchen, walking over to Kurt to give him a kiss hello. "How was your day?"

"Pretty good actually; Rachel and I are getting along so much better which is making everything go so much more smoothly than before." Kurt answered as he grabbed a bottle of wine from the fridge and three wine glasses, pouring the liquid into each one.

"Awesome. So why did you ask me to set three places for dinner?" Blaine asked as Kurt handed him one of the three glasses of wine.

"Blaine, this is Maggie Clarke, she's one of the dancers in the musical." Kurt said as he motioned to the girl sitting behind Blaine. "Maggie, this is my husband Blaine."

Blaine turned around, smiling widely at Maggie as she stood up holding out her hand out a little hesitantly and said in a small voice, "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, too." Blaine shook Maggie's hand. Kurt smiled and the two, handing Maggie a glass, but immediately pulled it away from her outstretched hand.

"You are twenty-one and over, right?" Maggie laughed lightly as she nodded, taking the glass as Kurt handed it to her.

"So, what's this all about?" Blaine inquired as he grabbed the lasagna out of the oven and setting it on the kitchen table as they all sat down getting comfortable, putting food on their plates as Kurt began reminding Blaine about the conversation they had earlier that morning and then what happened later in the theatre. Kurt then went on to tell Maggie what he and Blaine had discussed earlier that morning and how they wanted to have the baby by the end of May the following year so they had the summer to get acclimated to the new addition. He also explained to Maggie that if they were to do it that way, she would be able to perform in the show due to being pregnant. Blaine noticed that her heart dropped to her knees after hearing that piece of information, but Kurt quickly said that she would still be part of the show but in a different way and that she would still be paid the same amount.

By the time Kurt finished telling everything that had happened Blaine was just sitting there, his mouth hanging open slightly, just shifting his eyes between his husband and Maggie.

"I know we only started talking about it last night…or rather this morning, but when I heard Maggie talking to one of the other dancers about her brother I just…I just took a chance. I'm just grateful she didn't slap me across the face for being a nosy weasel asking if she wanted to carry our child." Kurt laughed as Blaine turned to Maggie, a small smile on his face.

"How do you feel about all this?"

Maggie looked up at him from her lap, chewing her bottom lip a little.

"I…I think I need to think about this a little before I give any definite answers." She whispered, shrugging her shoulders ever so slightly. "All of this happened so quickly I just need to process this a little more…and I think that you guys need to talk about this a little more too. I don't doubt that both of you are ready to have a baby because I'm sure you are and I know that the both of you will be great dads and that the baby will be loved so much. Just…I need more time to think and you guys need to have a longer discussion and make sure you're both on the same page."

Kurt and Blaine looked at Maggie and then at each other.

"I think she's right." Blaine whispered after a moment of silence, finishing the last swallow of wine in his glass. "I wasn't expecting her to give us an answer tonight, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't hoping she would. You do have a point though, Maggie. This did happen fast and Kurt and I do need to talk about this more. But most importantly, you need to be one hundred percent sure that you want to do this. Don't say yes because you feel like you have to."

"Just think about it, sweetie. There's no rush." Kurt spoke softly, giving her a gentle smile.

Maggie nodded silently.

When Kurt finished his nightly moisturizing routine, he walked out of the bathroom and found Blaine already in bed sleeping with his back to Kurt's side of the bed. He got in as quietly as he could without trying disturb the sleeping form, but did not avail. As soon as Kurt got under the covers, Blaine asked,

"Do you think she's gonna say no?"

Kurt sighed, turning to face Blaine's back.

"No, but I'm not getting my hopes up and neither should you. It's just like you said earlier…she needs to be one hundred percent sure before giving us an answer."

When Blaine didn't answer, Kurt changed the subject. "Where were you thinking of putting the nursery?"

Upon hearing the question, Blaine flipped onto his back turning his head to Kurt, a small smile lit up on his face. "The spare room that's down the hall on the other side of the guest room we're currently using as storage,"

"How about decorating it?" Blaine shook his head no.

"I thought that should be something we do together…plus I know how much you love interior design and decorating rooms." Kurt smiled and it went quiet between them. "I know I didn't say anything when Maggie was here…but I think we should be responsible for paying all of the doctor bills, if she decides she wants to do this, I mean."

Kurt nodded once. "I agree,"

It was quiet for a moment before Blaine asked several abruptly.

"Are we financially stable to raise a kid? Do we have enough money? Do we have enough room? What if some agency says we're not good enough and tells us we can't have a baby?"

"Whoa there Blaine, take it easy…where's all this coming from?" Kurt asked, suddenly concerned and shocked at Blaine's sudden change in attitude.

Blaine didn't answer and Kurt moved so that he was straddling Blaine, pressing their chests together and leaning over Blaine so their faces were centimeters apart and his hands running through Blaine's hair.

"Don't worry," Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear before pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. "Everything" _kisses his other cheek_ "will be" _kisses his forehead_ "just fine," Kurt attached his lips to Blaine's neck, leaving a trail of small, gentle kisses, eliciting a soft quiet groan escape Blaine's lips.

"Kiss me…" Blaine murmured as Kurt moved up towards his ear.

"I thought that's what I was doing," a smirk appeared on Kurt's face as Blaine rolled his eyes.

"C'mere smart ass," he growled.

Blaine pulled Kurt off his neck, moving him up so he could crash their lips together in a heated, passionate kiss, both of them nipping and sucking at one another's lips and tongues. A moan escaped Blaine's mouth as Kurt moved back to the spot on his neck, now nibbling at the sensitive patch of skin behind Blaine's ear, a feeling that sent shocks of pleasure throughout Blaine's body.

Kurt moved his hands down Blaine's sides until he reached the hem of his shirt, pushing it up enough to feel the newly exposed skin, but realizing it wasn't enough so Kurt sat up to pull Blaine's shirt over his head, throwing it somewhere on the ground, not caring as he attached his lips to Blaine's collar bone, nipping at it, immediately soothing over the bite marks with his tongue as he rubbed his thumb over Blaine's right nipple feeling it harden under his touch.

Blaine whimpered, arching into Kurt's touch, pawing at the back of his lover's shirt. He smiled, loving the sounds coming out of his husband's mouth, as he let Blaine pull his shirt off over his head.

After giving an appropriate amount of attention to both now hardened nipples, Kurt moved down slowly, pressing feather-light kisses to every inch of exposed skin, now being able to feel Blaine's extremely hard erection as Kurt nibbled on his hipbone, rubbing small circles on the other side in attempt to keep Blaine from bucking up.

"Kurt…" Blaine moaned frustratedly as Kurt slowly, almost torturously, started to pull his flannel pajama pants down.

Once they were off, Kurt moved to the inside of Blaine's right thigh, biting and sucking, knowing it drove Blaine mad, until there was a visible mark, with a hand on each of his sides, continuing to rub soft circles into his hipbones.

When Kurt was satisfied with the new mark, he kissed up Blaine's other leg, his lips ghosting over Blaine's cock before barely attaching his lips to the head, sucking ever so slightly, running his tongue over the sensitive skin. An honest to god growl left Blaine's mouth and his hips jerked up into the sensation that is Kurt's mouth, almost entering but Kurt pulled back teasing just a little more.

"Fuck Kurt…please…I can't…_please_," Blaine begged breathily. Kurt smirked before taking Blaine in his mouth, running his tongue along the underside of the cock and over the sensitive vein, hollowing his cheeks as Blaine moaned loudly bucking his hips up once more before Kurt held them down. "Shit that feels so good…"

Kurt took Blaine fully in his mouth, letting Blaine fuck his mouth a few times before holding his hips down, sliding out until only the head was in his mouth and ran his tongue over it. Blaine whimpered at the loss but immediately got excited when Kurt tapped his hand, indicating that Blaine should grab the lube from the bedside table drawer because Kurt knew he was close and if he stayed any longer, everything would be over in an instant.

Blaine once again whimpered at the loss of Kurt's mouth as Kurt went to squeeze the liquid onto his fingers, stretching Blaine open before coating his cock with a good amount. It wasn't until then Kurt realized how hard he was since he had been busy pleasuring his husband.

Kurt leaned up kissing Blaine full on the mouth as he guided his cock towards Blaine's entrance, teasing a little before pushing in slowly. Blaine gasped into the kiss as Kurt pushed further in, stopping every so often so Blaine could get used to the new feeling.

"_Move_," Blaine said after Kurt was fully inside, having stopped again, but obliged to Blaine's order, slowly moving so he was almost all the way out before thrusting forward back in.

Eventually Kurt ended up in a quick pace, the feeling of being inside Blaine almost being too much, and then he hit the magic spot.

"Oh my god Kurt, RIGHT THERE!" Blaine nearly screamed with Kurt making sure he hit the sweet spot every time. "Right there…just like that…"

Kurt shifted his weight onto one arm, bringing the other down to Blaine's throbbing erection stroking it in time with his thrusts.

"I can't…Kurt…I-I'm gonna…" Blaine babbled, not being able to form a coherent thought due to Kurt fucking him in the best way possible, his legs shaking and his muscles tensing up.

"Let go…" Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear, his thrusts becoming more spastic because he was so close. "Come for me, Blaine."

With a few more thrusts and tugs, Blaine was spilling over the edge, long, white strands of come covering his stomach and Kurt's hand, who quickly came after Blaine. Kurt couldn't keep himself up any longer and collapsed onto Blaine's chest, both men breathing heavily, coming down from their extreme high.

Once Kurt felt Blaine's heartbeat regulate, he leaned up and kissed him. Their movements were slow and languid, neither of them in any hurry to get cleaned up, though eventually it became too much for them to keep up so Kurt slid to Blaine's side, settling his head in the crook of his neck as they both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning when Kurt woke up, it was to an empty bed. It was Sunday so he knew Blaine wasn't at work and it didn't sound like he was in the bathroom so Kurt assumed he was downstairs. After he finished his morning routine, Kurt went downstairs to look for his husband, but was surprised when he didn't see him anywhere downstairs.

After looking through every room on the main floor, Kurt gave up.

"Blaine?" he called out loudly to the seemingly empty house. "Where are you?"

"Upstairs!" a voice from a far off room in the house called back. Kurt walked back up the stairs looking in all the rooms he could be in, but didn't find him until he came to the last room at the end of the hall, the door cracked open slightly. Kurt pushed open the door seeing an assortment of boxes littering the room, and then he saw Blaine sitting cross-legged on the floor looking at the window.

Kurt smiled to himself remembering that Blaine was telling him how he wanted to turn this extra room into the new nursery. He walked over and sat down behind Blaine, putting a leg on both sides and pulling him back so Blaine was resting against his chest and then wrapped his arms around him.

Blaine let out a content sigh as Kurt whispered,

"Everything will be just fine…"

For the next few months it seemed as though their dreams of having a baby weren't going to happen. The night Kurt brought Maggie home to meet Blaine was the last night they spoke about the subject. It broke Kurt's heart every time he saw Blaine when getting home because his face was filled with so much hope only to tell him that she hadn't given him an answer yet.

Then when Blaine was done with teaching for the school year, he went to the theater with Kurt to work on the music for the show and to work with the cast on the songs. Kurt knew it hurt him to be there with Maggie, but neither of them said anything to her or one another.

It wasn't until the beginning of August when they got a phone call.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"Hello?" Kurt answered the phone in a voice almost too quiet to be heard because Blaine was fast asleep, his head in his lap.

Since Blaine was going back to school to teach soon, he has been up early to go to the school and be in meetings until 2:30 and then he would run to every music store in the area and get new sheet music and song books for the new season of Glee competitions. And then he would be up late creating lesson plans for his classes and coming up with new strategies for winning competitions. Tonight Kurt forced him to slow down and spend some time with hun and watch a movie. However within the first fifteen minutes Blaine was sleeping.

"Hi Kurt, its Maggie,"

Kurt froze instantly.

"H-hi Maggie, what can I do for you?" Kurt finally managed to get out after the initial shock. He felt Blaine shift onto his other side, his arms wrapping around Kurt's stomach.

"I wanted to call saying I made a decision about your offer."

"What did you decide?" was the only thing Kurt could get out of his mouth that was coherent enough for anyone to understand.

In the back of his mind he knew Maggie was going to say no. It took her three months with no prior communication to make this call.

"I want to do it; I want to be your surrogate."

Kurt froze again and was rendered speechless.

"R-really?" he choked out, still not believing what he was happening. Slowly and surely, a smile crept up onto his face. The rest of their conversation was short lived, but just long enough that they said they would be in touch to finalize any legal matters.

When they hung up, Kurt set his phone aside and looked down at Blaine who was still sleeping peacefully in his lap. Kurt ran a hand through Blaine's hair, then resting it on his cheek, lightly running his thumb over the soft skin.

"Blaine…" Kurt whispered as he leaned down, his lips right against Blaine's ear. "Wake up,"

Blaine mumbled some incoherent words as he snuggled his face into his husband's stomach, his grip becoming a little tighter. Kurt continued to smile as he attempted to wake up the sleeping form.

"That was Maggie on the phone," Blaine perked up at this piece of information. "Guess what?"

"Wha…" Blaine mumbled sleepily.

"We're gonna have a baby," Kurt's smile was now infectious because Blaine shifted onto his back, their smiles now mirroring each other's.

"A baby…" Blaine smiled into Kurt's lips, his hands running up Kurt's neck and into his hair.

"A baby!" Kurt repeated once more, a laugh escaping his mouth before Blaine crashed their lips together.

* * *

><p>A week later, Kurt, Blaine and Maggie met up with their lawyers and sorted out all of the legal matters and got the adoption papers in order. The next day they went to the doctors and Maggie became implanted.<p>

The end of August was near and Kurt and Blaine were going home to Ohio for Burt's surprise birthday party Kurt and Carole were putting together. Before they left, Kurt bombarded Maggie with the conversation of saying if she needed anything, not to hesitate calling, especially if something seemed wrong. He also gave her every number imaginable in case she couldn't reach them on their cell phones.

"Kurt! Come on! We're gonna be gone for three days!" Blaine laughed as he loaded the last of the luggage into the car. "She'll be fine, not to mention you'll be checking your phone every five minutes anyway."

"Blaine's right, I'll be fine! I promise to call if I need anything." Maggie smiled pulling Kurt into a tight hug. "Now go! Have a good time!"

"Alright! Alright! Let's go, Blaine!" Kurt let g oof Maggie and got into the car with Blaine close behind."

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine go through the airport just fine and they took off without any trouble. They were pretty quiet most of the ride, Blaine taking a short nap while Kurt caught up on his reading. Just as he closed his book, he felt Blaine grab his hand, giving it a light squeeze.<p>

"Have a nice nap?" Kurt smiled as Blaine smiled sleepily.

"You haven't said anything to our family about us having, well, trying to have a baby, have you?" Blaine asked, becoming serious for a moment.

"No, I haven't talked to them in a while to be able to say anything. Why?"

"Because it's Dad's birthday; this weekend should be about him, not us." Blaine whispered. "I'm afraid if we tell people they'll be asking us questions and paying attention to us when it's supposed to be about Dad."

Kurt nodded then added quietly, "I think we should tell at least Dad, Carole and Finn after the party and everyone has left because well…they're our family. They have a right to know."

"That sounds like a good plan." Blaine confirmed, squeezing Kurt's hand once more.

* * *

><p>When their flight arrived to the Ohio airport and un-boarded, Blaine and Kurt were greeted by Finn. The three of them exchanged pleasantries, giving a quick update on each family, saying they'll go into more detail when they get home so nothing would have to be repeated.<p>

"Hello!" Finn called into the house as they all walked through the front door, luggage in hand. "I'm home and I'm not alone!"

It was silent for a moment, and then they heard thundering footsteps coming towards them from the kitchen. Kurt and Blaine smiled brightly as they spotted their niece running towards them, a big smile on her face.

"UNCLE KURT! UNCLE BLAINE!" she shrieked and ran into Kurt's arms first.

"Lucy! How are you, sweetheart?"

"I'm good!" she interjected and then moved over to Blaine, giving him a big hug.

"Hey baby girl! How's my favorite niece?" Blaine asked, giving her a squeeze.

"I'm good!" Lucy interjected again before running back into the kitchen. The boys left their luggage by the stairs for now, knowing they'll have to bring it upstairs to Kurt's old bedroom, and walked into the kitchen to say hello to the other ladies.

"Hi boys!" Carole exclaimed with a big smile on her face, abandoning the food on the counter to say hello to her other sons. "How was your flight?"

"Not too bad and getting through security was surprisingly easy," Kurt stated as he gave his step-mother a hug before she moved onto Blaine. "Where's dad?"

"He's at the shop, you know him, keeping busy always makes him happy," Carole smiled as she went back to preparing the food, giving Lucy a piece of cheese to nibble on.

"I thought I heard you two come in!" Blaine and Kurt turned around to see Charlotte, Finn's wife, walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Char!" Blaine got up first, giving his sister-in-law a hug and kiss on the cheek. "How've you been?"

"I've been good, just busy with being a mom and working at the daycare center." Charlotte gave a lazy smile as she hugged Kurt. "How about you guys? Got anything good going on?"

"Just getting ready for the new school year is all," Blaine shrugged. Charlotte knew exactly what he was talking about because Finn was the P.E. teacher and football coach at the same school. "Ya know…meetings, lesson plans and hunting down sheet music."

"Don't let his cool exterior confuse you, he's been running around like a crazy person and it takes an army to get him to sit down and relax," Kurt smiled playfully at his husband. "I, on the other hand, am working on the musical with Rachel and our biggest feat is that we haven't killed each other yet. Other than that, everything is going great and is right on track."

"That's amazing Kurt! I cannot wait to see the show!" Charlotte smiled.

When Carole was finished preparing dinner and all there was left to do was to cook it, she, Kurt, Finn, and Charlotte moved into the family room and spent the next hour and half talking about their lives and what they've been doing while Blaine kept Lucy busy by sitting on the floor playing with her toys, but still being involved in the adult conversations, but Lucy was making it her mission to make Blaine pay attention to only her.

Kurt caught himself on more than one occasion staring at Blaine playing with Lucy thinking about how good he was with her. He smiled at the thought of Blaine playing with their own child and how great he would be with them. At first this was all a fantasy, but now it's becoming their reality and Kurt couldn't think of anyone else he'd want to share this experience with.

But just as quickly as Kurt entered his thoughts, he was taken out to a loud slamming of a door being closed and a big, booming voice following.

"I'm home, Carole! I know I'm a little bit late but I fig-"Burt Hummel immediately stopped talking as soon as he stood in the entry way to the family room. A big smile appeared on his face as he saw his son sitting on the couch between his wife and Charlotte. "Kurt?"

"Hi Dad!" Kurt beamed, immediately getting up from the couch, bouncing over to his father giving him a big hug. They stood there and just held each other for a long while until they both started to pull away.

"What are you guys doing here?" Burt asked as he gave his other son a hug as well.

"We're here for your birthday!" Blaine exclaimed. "We thought it would be a nice surprise."

"It's always a nice surprise to see my boys!" Burt continued to smile as he wrapped an arm around both Kurt and Blaine. "But ya know you can come anytime, not just on my birthday,"

"Alrighty everyone! Dinner's ready! Make sure to come and get it while it's hot!" Carole called from the kitchen not giving Kurt or Blaine a chance to answer Burt before he walked into the kitchen.

"Or before Finn sits down," Kurt smirked at Blaine who gave him a knowing smile as they went to go sit down for dinner.

* * *

><p>The next day was Burt's surprise party, and boy was he surprised. Kurt and Carole managed to gather up a plethora of people including, of course, Blaine, Finn, Charlotte and Lucy, as well as a majority of the New Directions which included Rachel, Mercedes, Santana, Britney, Mike and Tina (and their son James), and Quinn and Sam (and their daughter Kylinn), all of Burt's side of the family as well as some friends close to him and Kurt.<p>

As soon as Burt walked through the front door, he was greeted with a loud chorus of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone fell into comfortable conversations with each other – or in Britney's case playing with Lucy, Kylinn and James in whatever imagination game they had going – as Burt made his rounds amongst the people, thanking them for coming.

Blaine walked around the house talking with people in polite conversation as he looked for Kurt who seemed to be MIA because no one has seen him. Just as he entered the kitchen, Blaine was stopped by six little hands grabbing at his jeans.

"Hey guys!" Blaine smiled cheerfully at the little children as he knelt down to their level. "Have any of you seen Uncle Kurt anywhere?"

"He's outside," Kylinn simply stated, not giving any more input of where he could be outside.

"Where is he outside, Ky? Is he out front or in the back?" Blaine pressed the little girl hoping she would know.

"Out on the back patio," Lucy pointed to her right to the glass window where Blaine saw Kurt talking on his phone. James just nodded in agreement.

"Thanks sweetheart!" Blaine stood up and ruffled her hair before walked towards his husband, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. "Put the phone away, babe."

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Kurt questioned into the phone ignoring the other man and his comments. Blaine listened carefully and heard a woman's voice at the end of the line.

"Maggie?" Blaine whispered in Kurt's other ear, who gave him two sharp nods.

"Yes, he's right here next to me, why? Is there something wrong?" Kurt went quiet again as he listened to Maggie speak. Blaine tried to listen, but was only catching a third of what she was saying.

"You can't be serious!" Kurt exclaimed loudly as Blaine immediately pulled away from him, his face scrunched up in confusion as Kurt's face lit up, a bright smile on his face and eyes shining.

"What's going on?" Blaine tried to interject but Kurt was clearly having a fabulous conversation with Maggie, one that he was supposed to be a part of.

"Oh my god! That's amazing! Seriously! And thank you so, _so_ much for calling and telling us!" Kurt's smile continued to grow and Blaine was still utterly confused. "Alright then, and we'll be home late Sunday night, maybe early Monday morning. M'kay, take care Maggie."

"I am SO confused right now," Blaine blinked, moving to stand in front of Kurt. "Mind filling me in?"

"We're having a baby!" Blaine couldn't understand how Kurt's face wasn't hurting from all the smiling he was doing.

"Yeah, I know but what did-"

"NO! No, Maggie's pregnant! We're really having a baby!" Kurt covered his mouth with his hands, tears forming in his eyes.

Now Blaine understood why Kurt couldn't stop smiling.

"Oh my god…I can't believe it. We're having a baby!" Blaine said excitedly as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, picking him up and spinning around in a circle, making Kurt wrap his arms around Blaine's neck. They laughed as they came to a stop and Kurt being back on his feet.

Blaine tipped their heads together so their foreheads were resting against one another. Kurt couldn't take it any longer and leaned in, pressing their lips together in a soft, sweet kiss.

"I can't believe this is actually happening…" Kurt mumbled against Blaine's lips before giving him a soft peck.

"You and me both, babe,"

* * *

><p>Later that night after everyone had gone home – with the exception of the former Glee members – they were all scattered, sitting in the family room enjoying everyone's company and light conversation. Ever since Kurt and Blaine received the news that they were officially going to be fathers, they couldn't stop looking and smiling at each other, making everyone wonder what was going on between the pair.<p>

"So what were you two jumping around about before outside today?" Burt asked as the previous conversation came to a lull. The two boys were sitting on the floor, Blaine resting his back against the armchair while Kurt sat in-between his legs, resting against Blaine's chest.

Kurt maneuvered his head so he was looking back at Blaine, a smile starting to appear on his lips.

"Should we tell them?"

Blaine shrugged. "The party's over and it's just us…so I don't see why not."

"Tell us what?" Finn asked, desperately confused. But then again, when is he not?

Kurt continued to look at his husband, and Blaine nodded once, the smile on his face growing and his eyes sparkling as he wrapped his arms Kurt's waist squeezing lightly.

Kurt turned to the rest of the group, his smile almost too big for his face as he said, "Blaine and I are gonna have a baby!"

Almost immediately, everyone had smiles on their faces, the girls covering their mouths with their hands as though they couldn't believe it. Following their reactions there was a chorus of _Congratulations_! and _I'm so happy for you_! Kurt looked at his father whose smile was lighting up the room. Kurt knew how much being a grandfather meant to him. Of course Burt loved Lucy with all his heart, but she wasn't his blood and would only be related to her because of his marriage to Carole. But now he'll have a grandchild of his own.

Before anyone else had a chance to speak, Rachel quickly got up from her spot and sat beside Blaine and Kurt on the ground.

"Congratulations you guys! This is seriously amazing! I know what you're going to ask me, and I already have my answer: yes, I will be your baby's surrogate mother." Rachel beamed.

"We weren't going to ask you anything," Kurt's smile faded slightly and Blaine piped in before Kurt could get any more words in.

"No, no Rachel," Blaine couldn't help but laugh a little. "We already have a surrogate mother. When we said we're gonna having a baby – the call Kurt got today was the surrogate mother saying that she's pregnant. In about nine months we're going to be raising a child."

"Oh," was all Rachel responded with, getting up and going back to her seat as the other members of the group tried to hold back their snickering. "Never mind then."

* * *

><p>As the night went on, all of the kids (well, adults now) had left the Hummel-Hudson household leaving the family to be together. The family didn't stay up too much longer because it really was late and after the day's festivities, they were all exhausted. Finn and Charlotte took Lucy up to Finn's old bedroom to get her ready for bed with Burt, Carole, Kurt and Blaine close behind them.<p>

"I'll be upstairs," Blaine said quietly to Kurt and gave him a smile and a kiss before heading upstairs to Kurt's old room.

Carole looked at Burt with a soft smile and went to go upstairs, but first giving Kurt a quick hug of congratulations. All who was left was father and son, standing in the kitchen smiling at one another.

They didn't exchange words as Burt wrapped his arms around Kurt holding him tightly and securely. The only thing Burt said before they went upstairs to bed was,

"I'm so proud of you, Kurt…that kid is so lucky to have you and Blaine to take care of 'em. Both of you are going to be amazing parents."


	6. Chapter 6

ok ok, I apologize immensely that this took me forever and a day to get this up...honestly I had a little trouble writing this chapter. I'm not too crazy about it but I think it turned out ok. and I just want to say thank you to everyone who reads and/or reviews this! it really makes my day when I get notifications in my e-mail! 33

and just to throw this out there, anything that is glee, I do not own.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SIX<strong>

"No, Blaine! We are not paining our baby's room hot pink!" Kurt exclaimed at Blaine. The two men were currently at a Benjamin Moore paint store looking for colors to paint the nursery for when the baby comes in five months.

Not only is the baby coming, but Kurt's musical is fast approaching. The performances are the last three weekends in March and Rachel is freaking out about only having two months until their opening night and is driving the cast and crew crazy. Everyone is doing everything in their power to keep her calm, but they rarely avail.

"But it's gonna be a girl!" Blaine exclaimed right back, holding up a swatch of an ungodly bright pink color that Kurt shudders at every time he looks at it.

"No, you _want_ the baby to be a girl. There's a big difference." Kurt turned back to the wall of colors. "I think we should just do a yellowish, custard color, you know, neutral. That way we won't have to repaint once we find out the gender."

"Neutrals boring. And it's gonna be a girl." Blaine put back the pink colored swatch. "You just don't want to admit that I'm right."

"It has nothing to do with you being right or wrong! What do you think about this?" Kurt held out a custard color paint swatch.

"It looks like cheesecake and I want to eat it." Blaine stared at it. Kurt rolled his eyes and put it back.

"You're not helping."

"I'm sorry, but it's hard!" Blaine whined slightly as he headed over to a table and picked up an interior design book and began flipping through it. "Why does everything have to be designated by boys and girls? Why can't we just pick any damn color we want?"

"Well, the color doesn't have to be yellow. We could do a pale green, or we could probably get away with a pale blue," Kurt suggested. "You know it would be easier if we found out what the baby was going to be."

"I don't want to know what the baby is going to be until he or she is born." Blaine stated firmly, not looking up from the book.

"But Blaine-"

"I found it!" Blaine smiled excitedly, cutting Kurt off as he continued to stare at the book he was looking at. Kurt crossed his arms over his chest and walked over to where Blaine was sitting and looked down at the page he was staring at. The room Blaine was looking at had beige walls and curtains with off-white accents and rug with a white chair and a dark wooded chair and end table with a matching lamp. Kurt wrapped an arm around Blaine and smiled.

"You found it,"

"And not just the paint color…the room too. I love this room and I love the furniture and I love the setup – Kurt I want this room for our baby." Blaine looked up at Kurt with those puppy-dog eyes.

Kurt pulled out the chair next to him and sat down looking at the picture, contemplating Blaine's request.

"Well…" he murmured, cocking his head to the side. "We could probably do it. I can't guarantee we'll get the exact same furniture that's in the picture, but I suppose it's worth a shot."

Blaine's eyes and smile lit up and immediately wrapped his arms around Kurt in an awkward side hug, giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Alright! Alright!" Kurt laughed pushing Blaine off of him. "Let's get the paint colors and then we can go get lunch. Maybe after we can go furniture shopping."

"You are the greatest person in the whole world." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear, stealing another kiss making Kurt smile broadly as he grabbed the two paint swatches.

* * *

><p>"Who do you think the baby is going to look like?" Kurt asked Blaine the next day. They were in the nursery taping the walls and painting on the base coat.<p>

"Well considering we implanted two eggs with both of our sperm and only one took…it could be anyone's game." Blaine momentarily took his eyes away from the wall and put them on Kurt. "Why? Who do you want the baby to look like?"

_You._

"Me, naturally," Kurt stated nonchalantly. "I am the good looking one in this marriage."

Blaine smiled at his husband. "Well, of course,"

"Hey, if you you're determined the baby is going to be a girl, then I can be determined that it's going to look like me." Kurt deadpanned, but the smile on his face kept on growing.

"As long as she's healthy, I don't care who she gets her looks from." Blaine stated as he went back to painting the wall.

"You know I'm going to laugh so damn hard if the baby ends up being a boy."

"You know I'm going to say I told you so when the baby ends up being a girl." Blaine shot back, not even turning around to look at his husband, but still smiling.

Kurt set down his paint brush down and walked over to Blaine, wrapping his arms around his waist, pressing a kiss to the back of Blaine's neck before resting his head on his back. Blaine smiled and laced his freehand with Kurt's, continuing to paint the wall.

"You do know I'm going to love that baby no matter what, right?"

"I know," Kurt kissed his neck again. "I love you,"

"Love you too,"

"Hello!" A booming voice suddenly echoed through the house making Kurt and Blaine jump a little.

"And that would be Finn with the-"Kurt started but was cut off when Finn's loud voice came barreling through the house again.

"I come bearing a ladder!"

"Ladder," Kurt laughed, pulling away from Blaine and patting his hip. "I'll go help him bring it up."

"I'M HERE TOO!" a little girl's voice rang through the house.

"And apparently Lucy's here too," Kurt chuckled as he walked out into the hallway.

"M'kay," Blaine said and continued to paint the wall.

"Hey Finn! Hey Luce!" Kurt said cheerfully as he descended the stairs and ruffled his niece's hair. "Thanks again for letting us borrow it."

"Where's Uncle Blaine?" the five year old girl looked up at Kurt.

"He's upstairs in the nursery painting. You can go up and say hello,"

"OKAY!" Lucy beamed and raced up the stairs to find Blaine.

"Not a problem," Finn smiled back as Kurt grabbed the other end and started the walk back upstairs. "But ya know you guys could buy your own ladder."

"Why would we do that when we have yours?" Kurt looked back at Finn and smiled innocently.

"I also could've brought this up myself."

"Ok, and then you'd be responsible for any damage you'd cause on your way up."

"Never mind…" Finn mumbled knowing how fully right Kurt was.

"Ok Blaine the ladder's here," Kurt announced as he and Finn set it up against the closet doors.

"Wohoo! Now the ceiling can be painted!"

"Alright, is that all you guys needed?" Kurt nodded. "M'kay, come on Lucy, we have to go and run some errands for mommy."

"No! I wanna stay here and paint!" Lucy made her point by picking up a paint brush and Finn sighed, not really in the mood to fight with his kid.

"She can stay, Finn, it's not that big of a deal," Blaine commented as he put his paint brush back in its tray and walked over towards the adults. Finn's eyebrows rose to the ceiling.

"Really? That would actually be a big help, if you guys don't mind,"

"Not at all!" Kurt smiled and looked at Lucy. "We love having her over here."

"Great, thanks! I shouldn't be long. I'll call when I'm on my way over to pick her up." Finn called over his shoulder as he went to leave.

Kurt and Blaine finished painting the base coat a half an hour later and got a head start on the beige. It also turned out that Lucy was a big help until she crashed two hours later and was getting to be in the way just lying on the carpeted floor so Blaine moved her into his and Kurt's bedroom while they continued to paint. Finn stopped back by their house around three o'clock to pick up Lucy who was still sound asleep on the bed, no one was surprised in the least. When they left, the two men continued on with painting and finished around 5:45. They would have finished sooner if they hadn't taken so many "breaks" in-between painting.

Once everything was cleaned up and put away, Kurt stood in the doorway of the nursery and looked around, a smile forming on his face. He didn't notice Blaine coming into the room until he felt his arms wrapping around his waist, Blaine's chin resting on his shoulder.

"What'cha thinkin'?"

"How content I am. Nothing could be more perfect than this." Kurt murmured and moved his head so his forehead was resting on Blaine's temple.

Blaine hummed in agreement and Kurt continued on.

"I can't wait for the nursery to be finished. I'm anxious to see what it's gonna look like when it's done."

"I can't wait for the baby to come," Blaine smiled and gave Kurt a soft, lingering kiss on his lips.

Kurt smiled back and moved to wrap his arms around his husband and they just stood there, content just being there in the silence.

"Come on, let's go order pizza and put in a movie," Blaine suggested and took Kurt's hand leading him out of the room.

"Mmm, sounds nice…but can I shower first?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Five Months Later<strong>_

"Hello?" Kurt answered his phone as he pulled into Maggie's brothers' driveway. With the musical completed – and being a humungous success – Kurt had more time to spend with Maggie before the baby came which wasn't for another couple weeks.

"Either I just peed my pants or my water broke," came from the other end of the conversation which left Kurt momentarily confused, but then it hit him. _The baby's coming_. Kurt literally lept out of his car, leaving it running, and sprinted into the house, completely forgetting Maggie was on the phone, and found her sitting on the couch.

"That was fast, record time I think," Maggie attempted to joke as her breathing became more labored. "I didn't know…you were coming over…today,"

"I literally just pulled in the driveway when you called. Oh my god…come on, the car's still running, let's get you to the hospital." Kurt tried his hardest to remain calm as he pulled Maggie to her feet and attempted to get to the car quickly, completely oblivious to Maggie's last comment.

"I tried…calling Blaine first…but he didn't answer…" Maggie said, alternating between breathing and talking as Kurt pulled out onto the road and rushed to the hospital, but it caught his attention when the girl mentioned his husband.

"Blaine! Gotta call Blaine!"

* * *

><p>Blaine laughed and smiled as he watched his students running around the classroom singing their latest project, <em>Last Friday Night<em> by Katy Perry. Kurt would always tease him about being exactly how Mr. Schuester was like with Journey. Blaine refused to believe it, and besides, they weren't competing with the song. It had been pretty tense between everyone in the group and he wanted to get them happy and loosened up again. Who cares if it's an old Katy Perry song?

The kids had just gotten to the second verse when Finn rushed into the choir room, but no one seemed to notice.

"BLAINE!" Finn yelled out over the music and the band slowly stopped playing and the kids' faces twisted into confused expressions while Blaine stared at his brother-in-law with a _what the hell_ look on his face. The room was now complete silent.

"Why he hell haven't you been answering your phone?" Finn demanded taking a few steps towards Blaine.

"Because I'm educating these kids?" Blaine answered slowly as though it were a trick question, motioning towards the kids in front of him.

"Kurt's been trying to get a hold of you for twenty minutes and when you didn't answer any of your phones he called me to tell me to bring you to the hospital,"

Blaine immediately went into panic mode. The glee kids were watching this as though it were a Ping-Pong tournament.

"Why? What's wrong? Is he ok? Was th-"

"Maggie's going into labor!" Finn immediately cut Blaine off as his eyes went wide.

"Oh my god, _oh my god_…but she's not due for a couple more weeks," he tried to reason with all of this new information.

"Come on, Kurt told me to drive you to the hospital so you'll get there in one piece." Finn forced Blaine off his stool and moved him towards the door leading outside to the parking lot, but before turning to go outside, Finn turned to the students. "You guys can go home and enjoy the rest of your day,"

Thank goodness Glee was an after school affair.

* * *

><p>"It's about damn time!" Kurt said loudly as Blaine and Finn literally ran into the room out of breath. "Why weren't you answering any of your phones? I called your cell and your work number."<p>

"Teaching…cell phone…silent…work…phone…not in…choir room…" Blaine panted as he tried to get his breathing regulated and once he did, he spoke again. "Did I miss anything? Was the baby born?"

"Nope," Maggie stated putting her hands on the baby bump. "Still inside me…just a waiting game now."

"Thank _god_," Blaine exasperated as he collapsed into an empty chair next to Kurt.

Everything was relatively quiet and uneventful; Finn had gone back to the school after Kurt told him everything was fine and that he didn't need to stay. The only thing that was really happening were Maggie's contractions, which were becoming closer together. Blaine was also getting a little annoying because anytime Maggie would so much as shift positions, he would be up on his feet immediately asking if she was going into labor, ready to step in if needed. Kurt would roll his eyes and answer with,

"You'd know if she was going into labor, trust me, so just take a chill pill."

That was becoming harder for Blaine when the contractions were getting closer and closer together, and finally at 7:30 that evening, Maggie was ready to push.

It was quite the affair.

Blaine was on Maggie's right side holding her hand trying not to say anything about her squeezing it to death because the first time he did, he received a glare from Kurt and Maggie said, well screamed, they could compare pain once he pushed a fucking baby out of his goddamn vagina. Kurt opted to stay silent as he pushed Maggie's bangs out of her eyes, hesitantly offering words of encouragement, hoping not to get his head bitten off like Blaine had.

"I can see the head!" the doctor announced as she told Maggie to keep pushing.

Not too much longer was there a newborn baby brought into the world as the first cries were made.

Maggie fell back onto the pillows physically exhausted as Blaine pressed sweet kisses into her hair and pried his hand from her death grip, flexing all of his fingers making sure nothing was broken. He quickly turned to Kurt and kissed him before the doctor came over carrying the little bundle of joy.

"It's a girl," one of the nurses walked over with a big smile on her face as she handed the baby over to Kurt who had tears in his eyes.

"She's beautiful…" Kurt breathed out as he took in her face and her little hands before looking up at Blaine who just kept on smiling. "You were right,"

The nurse walked back over with a clipboard and pen in her hands. "Do you have a name for her?"

"We have a couple but we're not really sure-"Kurt started but Blaine immediately interrupted.

"Elizabeth,"

Kurt's eyes shot to Blaine and couldn't believe what he just said. "Oh Blaine…y-you'd really want to do that?"

Blaine nodded. "I know I never got to meet her, but I feel like I have and I know I would've loved her by the way you talk about her."

"Elizabeth was my mother's name," Kurt explained to Maggie who looked slightly confused, but it melted into a heartfelt smile and reached up to rub Blaine's arm knowing what he did for his husband.

"How about a middle name?" The nurse asked as she wrote down the baby's first name.

"You pick," Blaine smiled at Kurt who's face twisted in a way that indicated he was thinking. His eyes were still on Maggie and the light bulb went off, his lips curling into a soft smile.

"Margaret," he said quietly. Blaine approved immediately by nodding in agreement, turning his gaze towards the girl on the bed.

Maggie's eyes just about bugged out of their sockets. "M-me? Why?"

"You've done so much for us Maggie and we can't thank you enough," Kurt explained.

"Without you we wouldn't be here now," Blaine's eyes twinkled as he turned his gaze back to his baby girl. "Can I hold her?"

Kurt smiled and nodded as he gently handed Elizabeth off to Blaine and then turning to Maggie, pulling her into a quick hug and kissed her on her cheek, once again thanking her for everything before a nurse rolled her into another room where she could recover.

"Elizabeth Margaret Hummel-Anderson…" he murmured as she looked at him curiously, not knowing what to do. Blaine felt Kurt beside him and felt him kiss his cheek before Kurt rested his head against Blaine's shoulder before saying,

"She has your eyes…"

* * *

><p>I hope that answers the question as to who the biological father is... (: OH! and here ( http:i645. photobucket. com/albums/uu178/fallingAPART_ ) you can see how the nursery looks. just take out the spaces.

I also hope to get the next chapter up sooner!


	7. Chapter 7

oh look! it's an update!

I apologize for taking so long to get this chapter up, I've just been busy because of christmas and then new years. but hey, better late then never! and I know it's not very exciting, but I promise it will get better within the next few chapters (I'll be fastforwarding through Elizabeth's baby years a little).

also I would like thank those of you for reading and reviewing and favoriting and alerting! it seriously makes me smile and keeps me inspired to continue writing. (:

enjoy and I promise to get the next chapter up as soon as possible!

****I do not own blaine, kurt or any other characters/figures related to glee.****

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SEVEN<strong>

Kurt and Blaine were excited to finally bring their baby girl home a couple days later. The car ride back to their house was silent, but comfortable. Kurt was driving with Blaine in the passenger seat, every so often sending each other bright smiles with sparkling eyes. Blaine actually spent most of the ride home looking in the backseat at Elizabeth, his smile never leaving his face and Kurt would occasionally look over and smile at Blaine and then into the rearview mirror to get his own look at the baby.

Fifteen minutes later, they pulled into their driveway taking a few minutes before getting out and starting their lives as a family. Kurt unbuckled his seatbelt, closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly and then turning to face his husband, that same smile still on his face.

"Our lives are never going to be the same again," Kurt whispered.

"I know…" Blaine replied back, taking Kurt's hand as Elizabeth started making noises from the back seat.

"Are you ready?"

Blaine looked back at his two day old daughter and smiled. He squeezed Kurt's hand and answered with,

"As long as I'm with you, I'm ready for anything."

And with one last squeeze, Blaine got out of the car and walked around to the other side to retrieve Elizabeth from her car seat. As soon as she was out and safe in Blaine's arms, Kurt gathered the rest of their things, locked the car and walked with his little family into their home.

"Have you called Dad and Carole yet?" Kurt heard Blaine ask him as he set everything down on the kitchen table. His head jerked up as he realized he hadn't even called his parents to let them know Elizabeth had been born.

"Oh my god, no! We've been so busy lately and then Maggie had to go to the hospital…waiting to be able to take the baby home…and I just haven't gotten the chance…" Kurt trailed off and ran his fingers through his hair.

Blaine shrugged his shoulders slightly trying not to disturb Elizabeth. "It's ok, Kurt, I was just wondering if you had. I just thought that maybe they'd like to know."

"No yeah, you're right, they should…I mean, this _is_ their granddaughter." Kurt smirked at his husband, but it quickly faded away as he softly asked, "What about your parents? Are you going to call them?"

Blaine shifted his weight to his other foot and looked slightly uncomfortable. "I…I'll – not…right now…maybe later just…some other time. Here, why don't you take the baby and call Dad and Carole while I go upstairs and put the sheets on her bed." Blaine smiled and handed off Elizabeth to Kurt and then headed up the stairs to the nursery.

Kurt smiled down at the small being and then walked into the family room, carefully lying Elizabeth on the couch, and then sat down, his left leg tucked underneath him while his right leg was straight out in front being uses as a barrier so she wouldn't roll onto the floor. Once Kurt was satisfied, he pulled out his cellphone and proceeded to call his father and step-mother. As the line continued to ring, Kurt leaned over and tickled Elizabeth's tummy making her smile which made Kurt smile back down at her.

"_Hello_?" a female voice came from the other end of the line.

"Hi Carole, it's Kurt,"

"_Oh, hello sweetheart, how are you doing? Is everything alright_?"

"Honestly I'm – we're doing great. I don't think Blaine and I have ever been happier." Kurt continued to smile down at his baby girl, whose eyes were slowly falling shut as she let out an adorable yawn making Kurt's heart melt.

"_I'm glad, that's really good news_." he could hear Carole smiling through the phone. "_Did you want to talk to your Dad_?"

"Actually, I think this is something you'd both like to hear so if you wouldn't mind putting me on speaker…" Kurt trailed off, listening to the muffled conversation and shuffling between Burt and Carole and waited for the all clear to continue.

"_Hey, Bud,_" Kurt heard his father come in on the line. "_How are you and Blaine doing_?"

"We're good…great, actually,"

"_That's good…good, well I'm glad_."

"_So what did you want to tell us, sweetheart_?"

"Blaine and I…we're officially dads. Maggie had the baby yesterday." if it was at all possible, Kurt's smile grew even bigger as he told his parents the big news.

"_Oh Kurt_…" Carole was the first to speak after a moment of silence. "_That's wonderful! Absolutely wonderful news! Is the baby a boy or a girl_?"

"Yeah, we're both still trying to comprehend it ourselves." Kurt let out a short chuckle as he rubbed Elizabeth's tiny foot between his fingers. "And we have a little girl,"

It was silent at both ends for a moment or two and Kurt wished that he could see their faces when he told them the news, but for right now, this was the only way he was able to.

"Dad?"

"_Yeah, I'm still here, Bud…_" Kurt heard his father say quietly, a small smile forming on his face. "_I'm so happy for you Kurt. What's her name_?"

"Elizabeth," Kurt smiled as he looked down at his baby girl and then added quietly "It was… – Blaine wanted to name her…after Mom."

He heard his father let out a soft chuckle. "_I tell ya…that kid is somethin' else. Don't_ ever _let him go, Kurt_."

"No worries, Dad. I don't ever plan on it." As soon as the words left his lips, Elizabeth started fussing, her little arms and legs flailing slightly, looking like she's on the verge of crying. "I'm sorry, but I need to go now. Elizabeth is starting to get a little restless."

"_There's no need to apologize, dear_." Carole's voice came in. "_And if you need us for anything, do not hesitate to call, day or night, no matter what time it is, alright_?"

"I promise, thanks Carole. I'll talk to you guys later, love you both."

"_We love you too, Kurt. Make sure to tell Blaine we said hello and congratulations._"

"Will do, Dad, I have to go now so I'll talk to you later, bye."

And with that, Kurt ended the call and placed his phone on the coffee table, then turning all of his attention to Elizabeth, who was still acting fussy, and gently scooped her up in his arms trying to calm her down.

"Sshh, sash it's ok baby girl, I've got you…there's no need to cry," Kurt cooed as he put both of his feet on the carpeted floor, fully intending on standing up.

"No, no, stay there," Kurt looked over to see his husband leaning against the wooden framed entrance to the kitchen with his arms crossed and a smile on his face.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Since you started talking to your Dad about the baby," As if on cue, Elizabeth let out a loud cry.

"Blaine…" there was a little nervousness in his voice and Blaine walked over, uncrossing his arms magically producing a baby bottle and placing the burping cloth on Kurt's left shoulder.

"It's ok, Kurt, she's just hungry," Blaine said as he sat down and handed Kurt the bottle, who immediately gave it to Elizabeth and she immediately quieted down, happily sucking down the milk. "See,"

"How did you know that?" Kurt murmured, taking a quick glance at his husband.

"Father's intuition?" he joked. "No, it's been a while so I figured she was about due for another bottle."

"You truly are amazing,"

"Oh, and just for the record, I _really_ don't have a clue as to what I'm doing. This…I don't know what this was."

"Father's intuition," Kurt reiterated quietly, giving Blaine a soft smile which was immediately returned. "And then that means we're on equal ground because I don't know what I'm doing either."

"I suppose…and when she's done eating and ready to be put down, I'm reheating some leftover lasagna and I also threw some garlic bread in the oven so we can eat after she's in her crib."

"Mmm, sounds nice..._food_ sounds nice." Kurt watched Elizabeth drink the last drops of milk and handed the bottle back over to Blaine. Kurt shifted Elizabeth and hoisted her up, resting her head on his left shoulder, softly patting her back. "Come on, sweetheart…once you burp you'll feel so much better."

When sitting down wasn't doing anything, Kurt stood up and began walking around, continuing to pat her back softly. "I'm gonna go bring her upstairs and hopefully that will help a little."

"Ok, I'll finish getting dinner ready," Blaine said as he stood up as well. "Call if you need anything."

"Don't worry, I will," was the last thing Blaine heard before Kurt headed up the stairs.

Blaine walked into the kitchen and got plates and silverware out and set the table for himself and Kurt. He then took the lasagna and the garlic bread out of the oven and set them on the stovetop to cool, meanwhile throwing together a quick salad and placing the bowl on the table.

Once he was finished, Blaine sat down at the table and waited for Kurt. He was only there for a few minutes before becoming antsy, decided Kurt was taking too long upstairs, so Blaine got up to see what was going on. Just as he got upstairs, Kurt was walking out of the nursery closing the door only to leave it open a crack before walking down the hall towards the stairs and spotting Blaine.

"Are you doing ok?" Blaine asked quietly as they both made their ways downstairs towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Elizabeth's diaper needed to be changed so I did that before putting her down," Kurt explained while moving towards the sink to wash his hands. "That's what was probably taking so long."

"No, no it's fine…I just wanted to make sure you were ok," Blaine looked over at Kurt and smiled which was returned as well as a kiss to Blaine's cheek. The two men sat down at the table and ate their dinner in silence, just content sitting there enjoying each other's company before clearing everything away and then heading upstairs to bed.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until 2:30 in the morning when they both woke up to the crying coming through on the baby monitor, as well as faintly from down the hall. Kurt groaned and started to get up to attend to the baby when he felt a hand on his shoulder pushing him back down to the bed and didn't fight it.<p>

"Go back to sleep. I'll go get her."

Kurt mumbled an affirmation and let himself slip back into unconsciousness. Blaine smiled at his husband and then slipped out of bed and made his way out of their bedroom and down the hall to the nursery.

"Hey sweetheart…what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Blaine mumbled as he leaned over in the crib to pick up Elizabeth, who continued to cry. Blaine propped her up against his shoulder and rubbed her back soothingly, making his way over to the rocking chair and sat down continuing to coax Elizabeth back to sleep, however it didn't seem to be working.

"Oh Ellie…what am I going to do with you?"

Blaine continued to rub her back but Elizabeth only cried louder and Blaine sighed, trying to think of a way to keep her quiet and not wake Kurt up in the process. He tipped his head back, using his feet to rock back and forth on the rocking chair hoping it would help his baby go back to sleep.

Roughly an hour passed and Elizabeth hadn't quieted down at all, even after bringing her down to the kitchen and giving her another bottle, burping her and changing her diaper. Blaine could've sworn she got louder with every passing minute after he sat back down in the rocking chair and didn't notice that when he started humming, Elizabeth's cries died down.

Blaine smiled at his new discovery. "Aahh, you liked that didn't you Ellie?"

He knew it was ridiculous to expect an actual response from a newborn baby, but the idea made him smile and began to quietly sing the song he was previously humming.

_Here comes the sun (doo doo doo doo)  
>Here comes the sun, and I say<br>It's all right_

_Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter_  
><em>Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here,<em>  
><em>Here comes the sun<em>  
><em>Here comes the sun, and I say<em>  
><em>It's all right<em>

_Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces_  
><em>Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here,<em>  
><em>Here comes the sun<em>  
><em>Here comes the sun, and I say<em>  
><em>It's all right…<em>

By the time he finished the song, Ellie was fast asleep in his arms. Blaine slowly got out of the chair and walked over to the crib, pressing a kiss to the baby's forehead before carefully lying her down. Blaine stared down at her for a moment, still trying to wrap his head around the idea of him being a father. After another minute, Blaine quietly left the room, leaving the door open a crack before walking down the hall back to Kurt and their bed.

* * *

><p>The next morning Kurt woke up alone, Blaine's side of the bed ice cold. He frowned and stretched his limbs before getting up and heading into their bathroom. After completing his daily routine, Kurt headed out of the bedroom and downstairs towards the kitchen where he was met with the strong aroma of coffee and breakfast, which smelled like toast and scrambled eggs.<p>

When Kurt entered the kitchen, he saw Blaine sitting Indian style on a chair at the table tiredly sipping his coffee, the food in front of him becoming cold.

"Good morning," Kurt said quietly as he walked over to the coffee maker to pour himself a cup.

"Morning…" Blaine mumbled back, eliciting a soft chuckle from his husband.

"Long night?"

"I got up at 2:30…was up with her for an hour and a half before she finally went to sleep and then I fell back asleep for an hour before she started crying again." Blaine rested his head on the table top as Kurt joined him. "Then it was around 6:45 so I figured it was pointless to go back to bed so I've been up since then and fed Ellie another bottle, burped and changed her once again. She's asleep in her crib again."

Kurt nodded his head in acknowledgement before setting his cup of coffee down and crossing his arms on the table.

"Why don't you go back to bed? You look exhausted."

"Can't…gotta work on lesson plans for my classes and songs for Glee…"

"No you don't, you're off until next week," Kurt countered raising an eyebrow as Blaine rested his head back down on his arms. He fiddled with his coffee mug before looked back up at his husband with a small smile on his face. "Ellie, huh?"

Blaine perked up at his last words and smiled. "Is that alright?"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders slightly and nodded. "Yeah,"

"How did you know I called her that? You weren't around any of the times I have."

"I heard you on the baby monitor last night the first time you got up to get her." Kurt smirked. "And it sounds like she likes The Beatles so that's a plus."

Blaine laughed. "Yes…that is definitely a plus."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a little longer before Kurt spoke up once again.

"Go back to bed Blaine,"

"But I'm up already…"

"No you're not," Kurt raised an eyebrow and picked a piece of egg off of Blaine's cheek. "You're falling asleep in your scrambled eggs."

"Yeah, maybe you're right…" Blaine laughed lightly. "If you need _anything_, don't hesitate to come and get me."

Kurt nodded. "Now go to bed before you topple over."

"Yes, sir." Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt's lips before going back upstairs to bed.


End file.
